Gadis Bodoh
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Dan mereka pun meninggalkan koridor sekolah dengan para siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan interaksi keduanya yang begitu dekat. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang menatap keduanya dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Kapan kau akan menyadari keberadaanku, gadis bodoh?"


Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu berdiri di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Pemuda tampan itu sedang mengamati seorang gadis yang sudah beberapa bulan ini terus diamatinya. Gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang belakangan ini menghantui mimpi-mimpinya di malam hari. Membuat ia selalu penasaran akan sosok gadis ceria itu.

Dan ia sadar, ia telah jatuh hati kepada pemilik mata _emerald_ indah itu. Walau mereka tak pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sembari mengawasi gadis berambut merah muda itu. Pemuda_ emo _tersebut meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celana sekolahnya dan secara diam-diam memotret gadis itu.

_Cekrek!_

Satu foto sudah ia dapatkan. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, puas pada hasil yang ia dapat.

"Dasar, gadis bodoh." Lalu meninggalkan gadis_ pink _itu.

.

.

.

.

**Gadis Bodoh**

**By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance Hurt/Comfort**

**SasuSaku X GaaSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

Gadis mungil berambut merah muda itu tengah bersenandung riang di bawah indahnya pohon bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

Ia bersenandung sembari membayangkan sang pujaan hati. Membayangkan pemuda berambut merah yang sudah lama menjadi kakak baginya beberapa tahun ini. Pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Pemuda yang membuatnya kuat menjalani hidup walau dengan keterbatasannya.

Pemuda baik hati yang tak pernah memandangnya rendah walau keadaannya seperti ini. Hanya seorang gadis cacat yang berusaha kuat dan ingin menggapai impian menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Ingin membuktikan pada semua orang jika ia ada dan ia tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan.

Bahwa gadis cacat sepertinya hanya sampah tak ada gunanya di dunia ini.

Sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, gadis enam belas tahun itu membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan menggerakan kursi rodanya menuju kelasnya, walau dengan susah payah.

Di sepanjang koridor selalu saja ada siswa-siswi yang menatapnya sinis atau membicarakan tentang keadaannya. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak peduli, toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Walau sebenarnya hatinya ingin menangis meraung-raung. Ia ingin berteriak jika bukan mau gadis itu dilahirkan dengan keadaan yang tak seperti gadis lainnya. Bukan maunya terlahir dengan kaki lumpuh tak berguna seperti ini.

Mencoba menulikan telinganya, gadis manis itu terus menggerakan kursi rodanya menuju kelasnya. Karena lima menit lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi.

Saat akan berbelok menuju kelasnya, ada seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya. Dan ia tahu betul siapa pemuda itu.

"_Imouto …, "panggil_ pemuda berambut merah. Sembari menghampiri gadis_ pink _itu yang sudah menghentikan kursi rodanya.

"Gaara-_nii_," jawab gadis itu tersenyum gugup.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi kan bel masuk, _Nii-chan_."

Keduanya memang satu sekolah. Dan Gaara satu tingkat di atasnya.

"Hn, lalu kenapa kau tak mengirim pesan jika ingin masuk ke dalam? Aku kan bisa membantumu mendorong kursi rodanya! Jadi kau tak perlu susah payah seperti ini," ujar Gaara. Menepuk pelan dahi gadis di depannya.

_Tuk!_

Sembari menyengir dan mengusap dahinya yang sedikit perih, Sakura menjawab. "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan Gaara-_nii_. Hehe … "

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku," jawab Gaara mendengkus bosan.

"Hehe … "

"Ya sudah, kuantar. Dan jangan protes," kata Gaara tak mau dibantah.

"Hh, baiklah! Terima kasih, _Nii-chan_," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Hn."

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan koridor sekolah dengan para siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan interaksi keduanya yang begitu dekat. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang menatap keduanya dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kapan kau akan menyadari keberadaanku, gadis bodoh?"

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Hallo yan balik lagi tp maaf kalo ini ancur banget huhu 🙈

Udah beberapa bulan ga nulis jd kaku kayak gini 😭😭

Maaf uga kalo feelnya ga ada sama sekali hihi tp mohon krisarnya ea minna😅😅

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya 😂😂


End file.
